The amount and quality of information available on the Internet has developed and expanded enormously. With the wealth of information comes the need to effectively share the information with others. Currently, if a user wants to share information from a website or web page, the user will send links or single web pages via email. However, as web sites often update information and constantly change the look and feel of the web site, recipients are never guaranteed to receive the exact information intended when accessed at a later time. Further, it is oftentimes burdensome and tedious to send more than one web page at a time to a recipient due to the large amount of data. Further, security concerns and authenticity of information are also factors that may impede effective communication of information. In addition, the recipient may easily wander off the intended web page to information that may be irrelevant and at times misleading. Thus, there is currently no mechanism to ensure that what the user will view is the correct information.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a technique for providing content data through the use of a browser object container which overcomes the above-described inadequacies and shortcomings.